Many wireless communication devices support multiple wireless communication technologies and may concurrently communicate via multiple wireless communication technologies. In many instances, wireless communication technologies used by a device can use channel bands that may interfere with each other. In such instances, energy from a band used by one technology can leak into a band used by another technology. This energy leakage can raise the noise floor and cause a problem known as desense. In many instances, desense can negatively impact the use of certain channel bands and, in severe cases, can render certain channel bands unusable. Accordingly, interference that can result in desense poses a problem for in-device coexistence of multiple wireless communication technologies.
A particularly troublesome in-device coexistence condition can result from a scenario in which a device emits a transmission via a first wireless communication technology, referred to as an aggressor technology, while the device is receiving data via a second wireless communication technology, referred to as a victim technology. Data receipt by the victim technology can be damaged by desense interference from the aggressor transmission. In this regard, received packet errors, or even complete deafening of the victim technology receiver can result from the interference that can be caused by the aggressor technology transmission. For example transmission of a cellular signal by a device at a time when a Bluetooth or wireless local area network (WLAN) signal is received can deafen the Bluetooth or WLAN receiver, causing errors and, in some cases, complete loss of connection.